Padre
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Últimos pensamientos de Yondu. Advertencia Spoilers.


**Padre.**

 **.**

 **Guardianes de la Galaxi no me perecen, son de Marvel y el imperio... digo multinacional que es Disney.**

 **.**

 **Disculpen errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Si no has visto la película ¿qué demonios haces aquí?**

 **Contiene sopoilers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Había odiado la palabra "padre" al igual que cualquier referencia familiar, para él no eran más que palabras vacías, una etiqueta que no siempre respetaba su definición.

Yondu Udonta había sufrido gracias a sus padres desalmados que lo habían vendido a una vida que le hizo un esclavo por veinte años y la única familia que había apreciado era aquella que se formaba por la lealtad y el objetivo común como lo que había tenido con los Devastadores.

Y sin embargo pesé a sus reniegos un día él se convirtió en padre, no fue el mejor, tampoco fue cariñoso, él no sabía de eso, pero se dedicó a fortalecer a ese niño flacucho que había secuestrado con el primer objetivo de entregar a su padre, un progenitor egoísta que le había engañado para llevar a otros inocentes ante él, había confiado que tal vez no todos los "padres" fueran como los suyos y se había equivocado. Por eso no había querido ser un "padre" para Quill, por eso lo había educado como él sabía, para sobrevivir, para vivir cada día, para satisfacerse, para ser libre.

Aún recordaba al pequeño niño de cabello rubio fresa y pecas en su rostro, temblando como un ratón ante la idea de ser alimento de su tripulación, al menos así fue al principio, hasta que aprendió a moverse entre los bandidos, hasta que tuvo confianza para contestarles, hasta que desarrollo el ingenio para vengarse o para esconderse.

Le había mentido, le había dado un lugar en su equipo alegado que con su tamaño podía tener acceso a espacios que otros no podían llegar, por supuesto no era cierto, siempre había alguna forma de conseguir su objetivo aunque fuera volando todo el lugar, pero esa mentira había sido necesaria para darle un propósito, para que comenzara a formar parte de la tripulación y olvidara que había sido raptado.

Y entonces comenzó a crecer y ¿quién habría dicho que los adolescentes humanos eran tan difíciles? Tantas veces quiso tirarlo en cualquier planeta... bien, realmente lo hizo un par de veces, aunque volvió por él un par de horas o días después. Y es que el niño aprendía bien, a luchar, a disparar y sobre todo a sacarlo de sus casillas.

Pero aquello quedaba olvidado pronto, más al ver como crecía, primero larguirucho como planta, luego lo suficientemente robusto y fuerte para enorgullecer a cualquiera, él se enorgullecía de "su muchacho". Claro que la rebeldía corría por él, así que decidió darle una nave para que pudiera correr y saborear la libertad, hasta que silbara tal como con su flecha y lo persiguiera por la galaxia solo para recordarle donde pertenecía, pero sobre todo para sacarlo de cualquier problema, tal vez él no sabía pero tenía una familia que lo respaldaría.

Tarde se dio cuenta como su tripulación había desarrollado un celo por su muchacho, y es que ¿cómo podía esperar que un grupo de ladrones y contrabandistas entendieran que detrás de aquellas amenazas divertidas su preocupación era real? ¿Cómo explicar a un grupo de hombres rudos que con su chico no sentía el golpe de la soledad? No sabía las palabras para decirles que Quill no era uno más de ellos, era su único, que podía entrar y salir, que podía equivocarse y lo ayudaría, que limpiaría su desastres sin que supiera. Aún con la perdida de todos los suyos, los realmente leales, su verdadera preocupación era si su chico sobreviviría al encuentro con su "padre". Claro que le remordía la conciencia, la vida de aquellos que confiaban en su liderazgo, pero esa preocupación punzante era casi ensordecedora.

No lo había engendrado pero lo crio; no le diría que lo quería pero lo demostró, él jamás le daría palabras de aliento pero arriesgaría su vida en cada uno de sus planes locos, él no se autodenominaría nunca un padre pero había hecho todo lo que creía necesario para hacerlo un hombre fuerte y en verdad se enorgullecía del resultado.

Como odio volver a ver esa mirada llena de tristeza y angustia, justo como cuando lo conoció con sus ojos llenos de dolor ante la pérdida total de todo lo que conocía, de todo lo que le hacía fuerte, del hogar al que pertenecía. Sabía que su madre había dejado un enorme hueco en su corazón, uno que nadie podría llenar jamás y con dolor se daba cuenta que el mismo dejaría un pequeño hueco por sí mismo. Aunque ahora no importaba, ya no era un niño solitario ya tenía su propio camino y su propia familia, así que se conformaba con solo ser un recuerdo uno de cientos de matices.

¿Qué importaban los colores de Ogord si su chico estaba con vida un día más? Y es que sabía que si algún recuerdo quedaría de el en el vasto universo de su solitaria vida sería en su chico.

—Tal vez él fuera tu padre muchacho, pero yo fui quien te crio... lamento los errores que cometí, siempre vas a ser mi muchacho.

Había odiado ver esa mirada de dolor, pero había valido la pena si el vivía otro día.

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
